If Things Had Been Different: Koga and Kagome
by Down Iris
Summary: Koga rescues an injured Kagome after everyone else dies defeating Naraku.


If Things Had Been Different: Koga and Kagome

by Down Iris

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

Koga rescues an injured Kagome after everyone else dies defeating Naraku.

I did almost no research for this story, so sorry if I got anything wrong. There are several changes to the real storyline that must be made to make this story possible. First, Kagome did not go home after the first meeting with Koga. Also, Koga recovered from his injuries basically overnight. And Naraku was actually that easy to defeat.

Koga gives in to Kagome a lot quicker than I think he would because I don't want to write and you don't want to read long begging paragraphs. I probably wrote Koga as being more sensitive and Kagome as being less feisty than they really should be. I feel weird writing make out scenes, so just use your imagination. Kagome does not grieve as much as she should because that would be annoying to write. Kagome agrees to search for jewel shards quickly because I couldn't think of any logical reason why she would agree to that.

I welcome constructive criticism. I put almost everything I thought of in this story, so tell me if there are scenes that should have been left out.

It had been two days since Koga fought Inuyasha. Koga had recovered from his injuries, and he was itching for a rematch. _Kagome will be mine!_ he thought as he was off hunting with some wolves, when a scent caught his nose.

"I smell blood… Kagome's blood!" Koga took off running almost before he finished processing what he smelled.

Fifteen minutes later, he reached a clearing in the forest. Lying there, bleeding, was Kagome. The rest of her friends were also lying on the ground, bleeding. The remains of a large demon were scattered about. Koga rushed to Kagome's side, praying that she was still alive. He leaned down over her and heard her breathing. He only took a few brief moments to see if anyone else was still alive before he scooped up Kagome and started back to his cave. None of the others were breathing.

Back at the cave, Koga laid Kagome down and assessed her wounds. There were deep gashes on her left shoulder and right calf. He tore her sleeve off her arm to reach the wound, and as he did so a jar with two jewel shards fell out.

"So this is what happened to them!" He put one in each arm and hurried back to bandaging Kagome. After that was done, all he could do was wait for her to wake up. She kept moving her left arm about, and winced every time, so Koga tied her elbow to her body. He sat next to her on the floor holding her right hand, watching her intently. He was so anxious that he yelled at anyone who tried to talk to him.

Eventually, the moment he was waiting for arrived. Kagome weakly opened her eyes to see a smiling Koga.

"Where am I?" she asked, still somewhat asleep.

"You're in my cave."

"What happened?"

"You and your friends were attacked by a demon."

Kagome tried to sit up and grimaced. Koga pushed her right shoulder down. "You need to stay lying down."

"But where is everyone else?"

"They're all dead."

"What?" Kagome asked, distraught, like she couldn't process what she heard. Then she began crying, sobs that made her shoulder hurt. Koga couldn't think of what to say, so he just held her hand. Eventually she calmed down, and seemed to be in a daze. Koga got her to drink some water, but he couldn't get much sense out of her. The last thing she said before she drifted off into sleep again was, "I need my backpack…it has medicine…in…it."

Koga decided he would run to get it while she was asleep. He had one of his men, Ginta, sit next to her and told him to make sure she didn't try to get up. Then he took off running.

He had barely stopped at the clearing when he was attacked by a small creature.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo demanded. "I can smell her on you!" Shippo was unharmed and angry.

"I took her back to my cave to treat her wounds. I can take you there if you'd like."

"You do that!"

Koga went and put on Kagome's backpack, then thought for a second before going over to Inuyasha and trying to take Tetsaiga from its sheath. "Ouch!" he cried as the barrier pushed his hand away.

"Only a half-demon can wield Tetsaiga!" Shippo cried angrily, feeling like Koga was desecrating Inuyasha's grave.

"Fine. Come on and let's go." Koga picked up Shippo by his tail, threw him over his shoulder, and ran back to the cave. Shippo yelled the whole way. It had just started raining hard when they got there. Koga heard Kagome complaining as he walked in. "I have something that I think will cheer you up," he said as he tossed Shippo to Kagome.

"Shippo! You're still alive!"

"Kagome! I was so worried!"

Kagome hugged Shippo to her tight with her right arm. Then she remembered what she had been complaining about. "Koga, why is my left arm tied to me? This guy here wouldn't untie it for me."

"I'm sorry, but Koga didn't say I could."

"That's all, Ginta," Koga said, dismissing him. He took his place beside her again. "Here, I'll untie it. But you were waving your arm around in your sleep and wincing every time. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh," Kagome said, feeling silly. She saw the backpack that Koga had set down. "Shippo, I need some of the pain pills. Can you get those out and get me some water?"

"I have water for you here." Koga said, picking up a cup from behind him. Shippo got out the pills and Koga helped Kagome drink them down.

"I hope these kick in soon, because I can tell I'm going to need stitches." She groaned. "You demons are lucky, you can heal without stitches."

"What are stitches?" Koga asked.

"You'll see. Shippo, you're going to have to sew up my wounds like you sew up clothing. I know you can do that."

"Just tell me what to do, Kagome."

"What should I do?" Koga asked.

"Uh, just keep holding my hand. This is going to hurt." Kagome talked Shippo through disinfecting and stitching her wounds based on what she had once read in a first aid manual. On every stitch, Kagome winced and clenched Koga's hand.

Finally her wounds were bandaged again and it was done. "You did good, Shippo," Kagome whispered as she fell back asleep. Her last thought was, _I'll never be able to wear a swimsuit again._

Shippo and Koga sat next to her, watching, and Koga still held her hand. Suddenly Shippo turned on Koga. "Why did you bring her here?" he demanded.

"What do you mean? She was injured and I needed to treat her wounds. I couldn't just leave my mate outside to bleed to death, could I?" Koga answered defensively.

This made Shippo even angrier. "She's not your mate! Quit saying that!"

"Why shouldn't I say the truth? I chose her as my mate, and now that that insolent pup is dead, there's no obstacle."

"Just wait until she wakes up and tells you her side before you start calling her your mate!"

"I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy with it."

Shippo decided to give up for now. _How am I supposed to reason with this guy?_ he thought. _Just wait until Kagome wakes up and tells him off!_ Shippo turned to the wall and sat fuming, while Koga turned back to Kagome.

Eventually Kagome started stirring. Shippo turned back around and Koga leaned forward. She opened her eyes and saw them hovering over her. "So it wasn't a dream," she said, starting to cry again.

As she began calming down, Koga asked, "Do you need anything? More water?" He picked up the cup.

"Yes, please," she replied, and drank some water.

"Anything else?"

"I'm actually kind of cold."

"I can get your sleeping bag out, but I don't know how to get you into it without hurting you," Shippo said.

"Just put it under me, to get me off this stone floor." Shippo and Koga maneuvered the sleeping bag under her, and then Koga walked off. He soon returned with a large leather blanket.

"Would you like this over you?" he asked, and he spread it over her at her nod. Then he took back his position by her side and picked up her hand again.

Kagome settled back and then looked at Koga. "You have shards in your arms! Did you take the ones I had?" She sounded annoyed.

"One of them was mine originally."

Kagome looked as though she wanted to debate this, but lacked the arguments and the strength. Instead she lay back and closed her eyes.

One of the wolf demons, Akio, came up to them. "Koga, we need you for a minute."

"Alright," Koga replied, getting up. "I'll be right back."

"Finally we can talk alone, Kagome. What do you think about this situation?" Shippo whispered.

"Well, I seem to be stuck here for at least a week. You don't need to stay, though."

"I wouldn't abandon you to this pack of man-eaters! And Koga keeps talking about how you two are mates!"

"He's still on about that?"

"He says that's why he brought you here. Even when you're healed, he probably won't let you leave."

While Kagome was thinking about how to reply, Koga came back over. Kagome realized that she had to do something right away. "Koga, I'm very grateful that you brought me here and have been taking such good care of…"

"Anything for my mate," Koga interrupted. Shippo snorted.

"Yes, well, I need to talk to you about that. You see, I never agreed that I was your mate, and you can't just assume that I am."

"I'm the leader of this clan and I can choose whoever I want to be my mate."

"Well, you can't choose me against my will!"

"But I have chosen you."

"What makes you think that I'd be your mate?"

"I love you."

_Not that again!_ she thought. "You barely know me! How can you say you love me?"

"It's true." Another one of his men, Hakkaku, appeared.

"Koga, we need to talk to you."

Koga stood up. "Excuse me," he said to Kagome, and then left.

Kagome didn't know how she could get through to Koga about her not being his mate. _But one thing I do know. Until my injuries heal, I seem to be completely at Koga's mercy._ Kagome fell back asleep, conflicted.

Later Kagome woke up again, and after some routine talk, she turned to Shippo. "Shippo, can you tell me what you saw happen earlier? My memory seems a little fuzzy."

"Certainly." He settled down next to her. "It was just after we had started walking after breakfast. Naraku appeared and attacked. Everyone started fighting back. You told Inuyasha where the jewel shards were on Naraku's body, and he attacked his stomach. The jewel shards came flying out, and Sango told me to grab the shards and run, so I did. Miroku was already down. I ran as fast as I could into the forest, weaving around in case Naraku tried to follow me. Then I climbed high in a tree to wait for someone to come find me. But nobody came. Eventually I got down and cautiously circled back to where the fight was. Everyone was dead, except you were missing. I cried for a while, and I was about to follow your trail when Koga showed up and brought me here."

"How horrible. But do you still have the jewel shards?"

Shippo reached into his shirt. "Yes, right here." He was in the process of handing them to Kagome, when Koga grabbed them out of his hand.

"Hey!" Kagome and Shippo both exclaimed. "Give those to Kagome!" Shippo demanded.

"What use do you have for these? I can hand these out to my men, and we will be ten times as strong."

"Koga, we were trying to reform the sacred jewel, not distribute the pieces around! Please don't use them."

"I've decided. These will help my men fight better."

Kagome realized that Koga was not going to change his mind, and she had no way to force him to give them back. With a sigh, she said, "Fine, but at least let me cleanse them of Naraku's evil aura."

"Alright." Koga handed them back to her. She cleansed them and returned them.

"You're just going to let him have them?" Shippo asked, incredulous. Koga walked off.

"Can you think of any way to force him to let us keep them? I'm open to ideas."

Shippo sputtered but could think of nothing either.

Across the cave, Koga started speaking loudly. "I have come into possession of a large amount of jewel shards." He waited while everyone cheered. "I don't know how many I can get from this, but I doubt it will be enough for all of you. We'll have to go in order of seniority." He started to move between the wolf demons, handing out the shards.

Kagome could only look on in near horror. _How am I going to reassemble the jewel now?_

Later, Shippo was helping Kagome take more pain pills when Koga brought over a dead pig. "I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Oh…thanks…Koga…" Kagome said uncertainly.

"You moron! Humans can't eat raw meat! You have to cook it first!" Shippo said in righteous indignation.

"Really?" Koga replied, as if he had never considered that before. "So you need a fire, then?"

"If possible," Kagome said.

"I'll be right back." Koga soon returned with some branches, kindling, and flint stones. He made a fire nearby against the wall of the cave. "So how do you cook it?" he asked, picking up the pig.

"Oh, here, let me!" Shippo exclaimed. He got what he needed out of the backpack and set about cooking Kagome a meal, including some food from the backpack. Kagome dozed and Koga looked on, intrigued. Finally the meal was ready and Shippo helped her eat it.

Kagome spent the rest of the day alternating between sleeping and talking with Shippo and Koga. Shippo showed an obvious dislike of Koga, who seemed focused only on her. Koga was occasionally called away. Kagome gave up trying to convince him that she was not his mate from lack of energy. Eventually night fell and the cave was lit with torches.

As the last torch was put out, Koga returned and sat back down by Kagome. Shippo was already lying against her other side, fast asleep. Kagome closed her eyes and started to relax when suddenly Koga kissed her. "Good night," he whispered, and lay down right next to her.

Kagome was very confused. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. _How should I react? Do I make a big deal? Maybe I should have slapped him again? Or should I ignore it? And he's sleeping right next to me? Is this because he says we're mates? And that did seem like a nice kiss. Oh! That was my first kiss! But such a day to have it! This is probably the worst day of my life! All my friends are dead, and I'm here worrying about a kiss? But I don't want to be rude, I should at least say good night. Or would that be awkward since I waited so long?_ "Good…night," she choked out, but Koga might already have been asleep. _I'll deal with this tomorrow. This has been too long of a day._ She fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome awoke slowly. She opened her eyes and then looked around her. On one side, Shippo was still asleep. When she turned her head the other way, though, she found herself looking right into Koga's smiling face.

"Good morning," Koga said, and leaned over to kiss her again.

"Not in front of Shippo!" she said, turning away, though Shippo was still asleep. "And good morning," she tacked on belatedly. Her thoughts from last night swirled through her head without finding purchase. Again she decided to ignore what had happened, for the moment. "Can you get me my pain pills?" she finally said, grateful to think of something neutral to talk about.

Shippo woke up shortly and made Kagome breakfast. This day passed similarly to the last. Kagome thought about her friends, and eventually, she made a decision.

"Koga, I really need to go back to where the fight was. I need to say goodbye to everyone and bury them."

"You are in no fit state to travel."

"I need to see them before they start to decompose and be eaten by animals. I need to say goodbye."

"Yeah, Koga. We need to bury everyone. And I think we should burn what's left of Naraku so he can't contaminate anything else."

"That sounds good. Please, Koga? It's really important to us."

"Alright, but I'm going to tie your arm to you again and I'll find a stick to tie to your leg so you don't bend it."

"That's fine, as long as you'll take us. And we'll need a shovel."

Koga got everything together and they went back to where the fight was. Kagome started crying as soon as she saw everyone laid out. "Set me down by Inuyasha first." Koga thought, _Good thing I didn't slit his throat just to make sure._

Inuyasha was covered in deep gashes, but it looked like he got out the Wind Scar that finished Naraku before he died. She held his hand and touched his cheek, then asked Koga to move her next to Miroku. He was missing a leg and had probably died from blood loss, as the ground was soaked with blood. Kagome took his right hand first and checked his Wind Tunnel. It had closed. "I guess we finally got Naraku completely." Then she moved over to Sango and Kirara. Sango was cut clean through near her waist. Kirara had a deep gouge into the top of her skull, and she had reverted to her smaller shape.

Koga had started digging graves, and Shippo was gathering sticks and piling up the lumps of Naraku's flesh. When Koga had finished, Kagome had him set her next to Inuyasha again. She started quietly crying. "You know, the last time we talked, we were fighting."

Koga looked up. "About what?"

Kagome picked up Inuyasha's hand. "About why I didn't let him kill you."

"Well, I'm very grateful to you, but I'm sorry your last memories weren't better."

Kagome sighed and Koga carried on. "Bury them with their weapons, and bury Kirara in Sango's arms," she instructed. Soon Koga finished burying all four of them, and Shippo was ready to burn Naraku's remains. The three of them watched him burn to ashes.

"We need to say something." Kagome said. "Um, I wish I could have known all of you better. I enjoyed spending what little time we had together, and I'm glad that at least your deaths weren't in vain. We finally defeated Naraku, for you who had suffered under him. Be at peace at last." Kagome finished with a sob.

"Okay," said Shippo. "You became my family after I lost my dad, and you were always nice to me. I wish I could have known you better too. We will always remember you." Kagome sobbed again.

"Okay, I guess that's everything," Kagome said, wiping her tears away. "Let's go back." Koga carried them back to the cave, where Kagome fell asleep even before Koga was done untying her.

Kagome woke up slowly. Something felt weird, but not in a bad way. Then she realized that there was a weight across her stomach, and something resting on her bare skin. As she woke up even more, she realized that it was an arm and a hand, undoubtedly Koga's. He had pulled up her shirt so that his hand was on her bare stomach. Kagome caught her breath. _What should I do? Was he still asleep?_ She didn't want to open her eyes in case he was awake. Then his fingers started gently drawing circles on her skin, and she caught her breath again.

"I can tell you're awake by your breathing," Koga whispered, next to her. Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to look right into Koga's smiling face. "Good morning."

She blushed. "Humph!" she said, brushing his arm off her stomach. He leaned over to kiss her, but she held him off with her hand. He backed off, and she closed her eyes and turned back to the ceiling. He got up and walked away. Soon Shippo woke up, and then Koga returned with a couple of chickens. Shippo cooked breakfast for Kagome again, and their day passed in the same pattern as before.

Eventually Kagome got past the breaking point with cabin fever. "Koga, I'm tired of just lying here day after day. I want to go outside where it's sunny and do some homework."

"What's homework? And you really shouldn't get up yet."

"Homework is…um, well part of it is reading these books in my bag. I can't read with the low light in here. And since I'm probably going to be here a while longer, I need to catch up as much as I can. I'm well enough for you to carry me and set me down someplace outside. I wouldn't be doing anything that I couldn't down here in terms of movement."

"Fine. I think I know a good place." He carried her out and up to the top of the waterfall. He set her down leaning against a rock in the sun.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll come check on you soon." He left.

"I thought we would never get away from him." Shippo whispered. He ran around the area, and then returned to Kagome. "Our first chance to talk without someone overhearing! When are we going to leave?"

"Well, I don't think I'd be able to walk all the way back for at least two more weeks. And I'm not sure Koga will just let me leave, so we might need to sneak off eventually."

"I can fly some, but I don't think I could carry you very far."

"Can you turn into a raft? Then we might go down the river far enough that Koga couldn't follow."

"I'll have to try, but maybe."

"Why don't you go downriver some everyday, where the wolf demons can't see you, and practice being a raft and flying? I'm going to be reading for a while, so you could do that now."

"Alright." Shippo descended the side of the waterfall and walked into the forest alongside the river.

Later that day, Kagome and Shippo were talking quietly. Koga came back over from talking with another wolf demon. He sat down and took Kagome's hand, like always. "What have you guys been talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Don't be rude, Shippo. We were just talking about yesterday."

Koga looked thoughtful. "I was wondering, just what is the relationship between you and Shippo?"

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other. "Um, well, Inuyasha and I took him in after his dad died. Then we met Miroku and Sango and we all were looking after him. But now I guess I'm all he has left."

"Yeah."

"So you're sort of like his mother now?"

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other again. "Um, I suppose you could kind of phrase it like that…."

Koga looked thoughtful again. "So that would make me sort of like his father."

"Huh?"

"What?! No!"

Koga picked Shippo up by his tail and stood up. "Everyone!" he said loudly. "From now on, treat Shippo as if he were my son." Several confused looks passed around the cave and a few laughs.

Shippo, all the while, had been wriggling in Koga's grip and shouting, "Let me go!" Koga put him back down and he ran to Kagome.

"Thank you, Koga," Kagome said, sounding pleased.

"Why are you thanking him?! He's no father of mine!"

"That's not what he meant. He was just giving you his protection. Now the other wolf demons will treat you nicer."

"I don't want or need his protection!" he muttered.

That night, Koga kissed Kagome again, and again she was at a loss as to what to do. The next morning, she again found his arm across her under the blanket. She brushed it off without looking at him, and when he leaned in for a kiss, she again used the excuse, "Not in front of Shippo!" though again Shippo was still asleep.

The day passed as before, with Kagome and Shippo spending time in their endeavors outdoors. When they came back inside, a wolf demon, Hakkaku, came up to them. "Hey Shippo, are you interested in learning how to fight?"

"Not really," Shippo said dismissively.

"I think that would be a good idea, Shippo. It would give you something else to do. And who knows, it could be helpful later in life." Kagome had noticed that Shippo often seemed bored, and she latched on to this new idea.

Shippo realized that Kagome thought this was a good idea, so he became more inclined to it. "What would it involve, exactly?" he asked Hakkaku, wanting to know what he'd be getting into.

"Well, there are set exercises that all wolf demon pups are put through, to strengthen you. Then I could show you techniques for hand to hand fighting, and eventually we could get to weapons."

"Would I be allowed to quit any time I wanted?"

"Certainly."

"Alright, I'll give it a try. When do we start?" Shippo was sounding more enthusiastic.

"We could start right now if you want." Hakkaku led Shippo outside. Kagome smiled. She wondered if Koga had arranged this. She remembered him talking to Hakkaku earlier that morning. _Koga probably thought the proposal would sound better coming from someone else, given Shippo's poor opinion of him. I bet he had an ulterior motive to get some alone time with me, what with Shippo's bad attitude towards him._

As if to prove this point, Koga came back and sat down next to Kagome. As always, he held her hand. She had not known how to refuse him at the beginning, and then she had just started accepting it. Shippo had asked her why she let him, and she had replied, "It keeps him happy, and if he's happy, then we're better off."

When Koga kissed her goodnight that night, more thoroughly than before, Kagome at last decided to just go with it. _What does it matter if we kiss? It's dark and no one can see us. And it really does feel nice._

The next morning, Kagome awoke with Koga's arm across her. She was about to throw it off again when she realized she had interlocked her fingers with his. This confused her. _Did I do that while I was sleeping?_ she wondered. She turned to look at him, and saw him staring back with a grin as always.

"Good morning," he said, though this time he didn't try to kiss her.

"…Good morning," she said uncertainly, then realized that their entwined hands still lay on her stomach. She lifted his hand up, gently set it down next to her, and pulled away her hand, still confused.

Later that day, Koga carried Kagome back into the cave from sitting outside. Shippo was still off practicing. He set her down and sat next to her.

"I was thinking," Koga said with a smile. "Kidnapping you was the best thing I've ever done."

"Oh?" Kagome said hesitantly, not seeing it quite the same way.

"Yes, first your friends got rid of the harpies that had been plaguing us, and now I have you as a mate."

Kagome was about to protest when Koga leaned in to kiss her. "Not in front of everyone!" she whispered, horrified that one of the other wolf demons would see them.

Later that day, Kagome and Koga were talking when several wolf demons came in, all shouting. Koga went off to deal with them, leaving Kagome dozing, not really paying attention to the ruckus that was going on. Suddenly, one voice started shouting "No! No! N-!" and was suddenly cut off. Kagome looked up to see a body drop to the ground, next to where Koga stood with his hand and claws outstretched. She could hear him say, "Dispose of the body," before he came to sit by her again.

Kagome was shocked. "Did you just kill that wolf demon?"

"Raiden knocked Katsu off a cliff just to steal his jewel shard." Koga said calmly. Kagome was unnerved by Koga's casual attitude. However kind he seemed, she needed to remember that he could be a ruthless killer.

The next morning when she woke up, Kagome felt Koga's arm across her again. She also realized her fingers were interlocked with his again. She turned to look at him.

"Good morning," he said, grinning as always.

"Good morning," she replied, unsettled. She wasn't sure what to do with his hand. It felt good just to leave it on her stomach, but after a minute she set it down next to her. "What's for breakfast?" she asked, searching for a topic.

Later that day, Kagome finally got fed up with her hair itching. "Koga, I really need to take a bath."

"You're not healed enough. Sitting outside is one thing, but you'd be moving around."

"I am healed enough! It's not like I'd go swimming or something. Just carry me someplace where I can take a bath."

"I guess behind the waterfall at the bottom would work. It's shallow there."

"Do any of your men ever go there?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay, then you stand guard. But no peeking!"

Kagome gathered the things she'd need and Koga carried her down behind the waterfall.

"This looks perfect." Kagome got undressed, watching to make sure Koga wasn't peeking. He was sitting on a rock at the side of the waterfall, with a view out. She got in the water and started washing the clothes she had been wearing. _I guess this shirt and this sock are worthless,_ she thought about the ones that had covered her injuries, which had been ripped apart by Koga. She laid everything on one side where the sun was shining, and turned around to see Koga staring at her.

She immediately went underwater, though the still, clear water hid less than she thought. "Hey, I said no peeking!" she said, angry.

"You're my mate. I can look at you all I want."

"I'm not your mate, and I said no peeking! You're supposed to be standing guard!"

"There's no one out there," he said, glancing out. Then he turned right back to her.

"You're worst than Miroku! At least he didn't openly stare!" Finally realizing that Koga was going to keep staring, she did her best to hide from him. She cleaned off all the blood off that had dried around her wounds. Feeling much better, she dressed as clandestinely as possible and had Koga carry her back up to the cave.

"You smell like flowers," he commented as he picked her up.

"That's my shampoo. How do you like it?"

"Well, I think you smelled great before, but I could get used to this."

Shippo had steadily become more opposed to Koga, especially as Kagome seemed to grow more fond of Koga every day. He resented how well she was treating him.

After several more days of the same routine, Kagome decided that she was going to have to get more supplies. Convincing Koga would be a problem, though.

"Koga, I need to go to a village to buy some supplies. I ran out of food three days ago, and humans need more than meat to live on. And I'd like another pair of socks, since the one is ruined."

"Why don't I just raid a farmhouse for you?"

"Don't you dare! I will not have you steal from humans!"

"Well, then I could send someone to a village. You're too weak to walk around."

"Don't make me laugh! If one of your men showed up at a village, the villagers would try to kill him! I have to go myself. My stitches are out, and I can walk just fine. You can carry me there."

"Then I'm coming into the village with you in case something happens."

"You'd have the same problem as your men, you look like a demon."

"Couldn't you disguise me? I look mostly human."

"I don't have any clothes for you to wear." She pondered for a moment. "But I could go into the village first and buy you an outfit. How's that? It wouldn't take long."

"I suppose so…."

"The only problem is, I don't have much money. Do you have anything I could sell?"

"Let me check our stash of unclaimed weapons." Koga walked over to a different part of the cave, got something, and came back. "Would this do?" he said, holding out a sword in a sheath. He drew out the sword, which was broken halfway down. "The other half is in the sheath. This is worthless to us, but the metal should be worth enough to buy some food."

"That'd be great." They got ready and Koga carried Kagome on his back towards the nearest large village, because Kagome thought a large one would be more likely to have someone who would buy the sword.

Koga carried Kagome into the forest for some ways, but then he stopped. "What is it?" Kagome asked. He let her off of his back and took the sword from her. Then he took her backpack off. "What?" Kagome asked again, bewildered.

Koga took Kagome by the hips, backed her into the nearest tree, and started kissing her. "What are you doing!" she cried, pushing back on his shoulders. Koga reached up, took her hands in his, and pulled them down to their sides.

Kiss. "I know." Kiss "You want." Kiss "Me to." Kiss. "Kiss you." Kiss. "Your body language." Kiss. "Says it all." Kiss. "Just relax." Kiss. Kagome finally acknowledged that she really did want him to kiss her and saw the futility of resistance. She began kissing him back.

After a while, Koga eased Kagome onto the ground. Eventually, Kagome pushed Koga off of her. "Okay, that's enough."

Koga looked worried. "Are you in pain?"

"No, I just needed to catch my breath." Koga maneuvered so Kagome's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her. "That was wonderful!" she said with a sigh.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you."

"Really?" asked Kagome, embarrassed.

"Yes. I knew you were something special."

"Oh," she replied, at a loss for words.

"I realized I would have to get you away from the cave to kiss you since you always said, 'Not in front of Shippo,' or 'Not in front of everyone.' But you were fine with me kissing you goodnight in the dark."

"Yes, I do prefer privacy for kissing. You've figured out that much."

Koga decided it was time to ask his question. "When you're feeling better, would you come with me to look for jewel shards?"

"Okay," Kagome agreed, thinking only that she wanted more alone time with Koga. They lay there for a while. "I guess we should get going," Kagome eventually said. They stood up, and Kagome laughed as she pulled out a few leaves from Koga's hair.

"What? Your hair is even worse," he laughed.

Kagome looked dismayed. "Pull them out!" she commanded, thinking how embarrassing it would be if someone guessed how the leaves got there. Koga did so. "Is that everything?" Kagome asked, worriedly combing her hair with her fingers.

"Just about." Koga brushed off the back of her skirt.

Kagome jumped. "Hey!"

Koga smiled. "I was just getting the leaves off." Kagome gave him a dirty look that turned into a smile, and then they reluctantly got back on their way.

While they were running along, Kagome happened to remark, "It's a lot nicer riding on you than Inuyasha because you're more steady. He always leapt about."

"Don't compare me to that insolent pup, even if it's favorable," Koga scowled, sounding very annoyed.

"All…right," Kagome answered uncertainly. They continued running.

They stopped in the forest near the village. "Okay, I will just go in, sell the sword, buy some clothes, and come right back out. Just wait!"

"If you're not back in half an hour, I'm coming in. I don't trust humans. I mean, besides you."

Kagome left Koga in the forest and entered the village. She asked several people where she could sell the sword, and they all praised the same man, a blacksmith named Mamoru, so she went where they directed.

She entered a large blacksmith shop with several workers busy in the back. There was an array of items for sale, which she looked over until someone came over to her.

"See anything interesting? Or does that sword need repair? I'm Mamoru."

"Oh, the sword needs to be fixed all right," she said, pulling it out of the sheath. Mamoru smiled when he saw the sword end abruptly. "But really I was hoping to sell it. Several people recommended your place."

"Let's see it then." Kagome handed it over and he looked it over closely. "The sheath too?" he asked, and Kagome nodded and handed it over. "Well, this is not one of the greatest swords I have ever seen, but it is very good. It would not be hard to fix." Kagome and Mamoru haggled over the price, and Mamoru handed over a pouch with many more coins than she had hoped for. "Where did you get this sword, by the way?"

Kagome tried to think up a story quickly. "Uh, it was my grandfather's. He died a while ago and we've been selling off his stuff."

"Well, if you have any more of his stuff to sell, if it is anything like this sword, I'd be willing to buy it." Kagome thanked him and left.

Then she headed to the marketplace to find Koga some clothes. _I hope he's waiting patiently,_ she thought. Once she was satisfied, she bought a shirt and pants and headed back to Koga.

"Took you long enough!" he said grumpily, taking the clothes from her hand. "Ug! I have to wear these? Are these really what humans wear?"

"Yes. I think you can wear them over your clothes. I got a tight pair of pants…"

"Too tight!" Koga interrupted, trying to pull them on.

"…So they would hold your tail down, and a loose, long shirt to hide it further."

"You expect me to keep my tail crushed in these?"

"Either that or stay out here! Or cut it off! Just quit complaining."

Koga grumbled some more when Kagome tucked his ears into his sweatband. "Now keep your hands in your sleeves so no one can see your claws, and keep your mouth closed so no one can see your fangs, okay?"

"What if I have to say something?"

"Then try to keep your lips as still as possible. Now come on!"

They reentered the village together and headed back to the marketplace. Koga took in the experience of walking unnoticed among humans. _I've never been this close to a bunch of humans that I wasn't planning to eat. This is making me hungry. Oh, I better not let Kagome realize that!_

Kagome went through the stalls selecting food. She ended up with a very full backpack, a large bag of rice, a large bag of fruits and vegetables, a new pair of socks, and most of the money still left.

"Alright Koga, we can go now."

"Finally!" They made their way back into the forest, where Koga immediately stripped off his human clothes. "That feels better," he said, waving his tail around. "So how am I supposed to get all this stuff home?"

"Well, I was thinking you could wear the backpack and carry me in your arms, and I could carry the rest on my lap."

They traveled for a while, and then Koga stopped and set her down.

"What, again?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Are you in any rush to get back?"

An irate Shippo met them when they returned to the cave.

"You stink of that idiot, Kagome!" Shippo said as soon as they were alone.

Kagome tried hard not to blush, realizing why that was so. "Well, I was riding on his back the whole way, so…" she trailed off, hoping that would satisfy him. "How was your day?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"I'm getting better flying and as a raft, but I doubt I could get us far enough away that Koga couldn't track us."

"Oh, okay," Kagome said, feigning disappointment, but secretly she was happy because she really did not want to go yet.

"How has your training been going?" she asked to change the subject.

"Look at how strong I'm getting!" he said proudly, holding up his arm. Kagome didn't see any difference, but she politely agreed. "Plus, I think the training is helping my stamina when I practice shapeshifting." He went on to detail what he had done that day. Kagome was happy that he was enjoying himself.

After the trip to the village, Koga started putting his arm across Kagome before they went to sleep, and she interlocked her fingers with his immediately. Their goodnight kisses became more thorough. Several days later, Kagome made an announcement after breakfast.

"I think I'm ready to look for more jewel shards, as I agreed. I'm pretty much all healed up. I can walk around fine on my own some. You'd be carrying me most of the time. We could start today."

"You really think you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then get your stuff together." Kagome and Koga left soon after, leaving an unhappy Shippo. _I don't know why she agreed to go off together with him, just to look for jewel shards that _he's _going to keep._

Koga took Kagome some ways into the forest, and then stopped. Kagome could guess what he wanted and took off her backpack. He backed her into a tree, and they made out, eventually moving to the ground, until Kagome pushed him off of her. "I can only take so much!" she said, laughing. "We'd better get started."

"Alright," Koga said, sitting up. "First, I'd like to test your range. Then I can determine what paths we should take. Could you tell me how far away you can sense my shards?"

"We'd have to experiment. Could you run away from me in steps, and then I could count how many steps away I could still sense them." They tried this, and Kagome counted seven steps before she lost the shards.

"Well, now I know how close our sweeps should be. Pick a direction to start in."

"How about west?"

"You've got it." They ran west for some time, and to pass the time Kagome attempted to explain more about her world. She hit on the idea of trying to tell the stories of movies she had seen, explaining the details along the way. They enjoyed themselves this way for several hours, without finding any jewel shards. Finally Kagome called a halt for lunch. First they made out again. After lunch they resumed their journey and discussion. As it was nearing nightfall, they stopped and made out again, before returning home.

They spent the next two days in the same pattern, without finding any jewel shards. But on the fifth day, after a day at the cave, Kagome sensed a jewel shard soon after lunch.

"I sense one! Veer left!" Kagome cried, pleased that they were going to have a change. Koga started left, and Kagome had him alter his course more so they would hit it. Eventually, Kagome had him stop because they were almost on it. They started walking quietly forward.

The forest gave out onto a prairie. Near the tree line was a small fortress with high walls. "It's in there!" Kagome whispered. Koga went over to the wall, jumped up, grabbed onto the top, and pulled his head up so he could see over. Then he returned.

"I didn't see anyone. The inside is half covered with a large hut, so it is probably in there. I also smell a demon in there."

"Can you get me high enough to look over?"

"I think so." He picked her up and jumped onto the top of the wall. She looked around and then nodded. They returned to the ground.

"It's definitely in the hut. What do you think we should do?"

"We could lure the demon out, but it might attack before we're ready. I think we should wait until it comes out, and then I'll lift you up for a look at it, to see if the shard is in its body. Then you can stay back in the forest while I kill the demon."

"What if it's not a bad demon? I wouldn't want to kill one that's nice."

"If that's what you're worried about, I can smell human blood from in there. I wasn't planning to tell you."

"Oh…."

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Koga asked, grinning.

They spent a while leaning against a tree, making out. Koga slipped his hands down the back of Kagome's skirt, surprising her so much that she almost bit his tongue. They continued kissing until suddenly, both of them stopped mid-kiss and turned to the fortress.

"I can sense it moving."

"Yeah, I can hear it. Ready for a look?" At Kagome's nod, he jumped her onto the wall. A very large lizard demon was standing in the yard portion of the fortress. Kagome could clearly see the jewel shard.

Back on the ground, Kagome whispered, "It's in its stomach, midway between the two pairs of feet."

"Alright, get an arrow ready and stay hidden. I'll be right back." Koga turned back to the fortress.

"Be careful!" Kagome called after him as he left. She was worried that he might not win the fight. She didn't know how she would handle it if he died. She suddenly realized that she had no clue where they were or how to get back to the cave. If Koga was killed, she would be stranded. "Please be alright!" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, chaos erupted inside the fortress. Loud noises came out, some sounded like crashing, some might have been from the lizard demon. After what seemed like forever to Kagome, but was really less than a minute, Koga came jogging to her.

"You're alive!" she cried, jumping forward and hugging him.

"It was a piece of cake," he said, after hugging her back for a minute. "Here's the jewel shard." He held it up. Kagome took it, purified it, and put it in her pocket. "Now come in and see if there's anything you want to take."

"Take? You mean steal?" Kagome sounded repulsed.

"We already killed the demon to steal its jewel shard. Why let everything else go to waste? You could get something to sell to buy more food."

Kagome couldn't quite see the logic in that, but she was curious to see inside the fortress. Most of the stuff there was worthless or too large to travel, but she found two nice candlestick holders. She spent some time looking for candles to put in them, which would have been nice for the cave, but strangely she found none. She found a pretty ceramic pot, with something unknown staining the inside.

"What about these?" she said, showing her finds to Koga. He took one look at the pot and grabbed it out of her hands.

"You don't want this," he said, putting the pot back on a shelf.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

"Trust me, you don't want it."

"Fine."

"How about this knife he tried to slice me with?" Koga held out a large knife with a fancy handle. Kagome took it and saw the blood on it.

"_Tried_ to slice you?" She looked at him closely. There was blood dripping down his arm. "Why didn't you say something? Let's go get some bandages." She wouldn't listen to a word Koga said until his arm was wrapped up. Then they returned to the fortress.

"Well, the only other thing I see that I could sell would be the bracelet on the demon's wrist, but I don't know if I could get it off." Koga walked right over to the demon and tore off the bracelet, along with the demon's hand. He handed it to Kagome. "Uh, thanks…."

She put everything in her backpack and they left to return to the cave. Neither one of them said much that afternoon.

Near sunset, Koga stopped as usual. Once they had moved onto the ground, Koga surprisingly rolled off of Kagome first. He lay on his side facing her.

"You're all healed now, right?" he asked, concernedly.

"Pretty much."

He grinned. "Then do you want to celebrate finding a jewel shard?"

"Celebrate how?"

"Like this." He rolled back on top of her and started kissing her again, and she wondered what he meant. Suddenly she felt his hand reach up her skirt and start pulling her underwear down.

"Eeep!" she exclaimed, knocking him off. She jumped up and pulled her underwear back up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing also.

Kagome's mind was on overload. _He wants to have sex! But I'm not ready to have sex with him! But how do I tell him that? How do I tell him a no that means no? Oh, I could tell him I wanted to wait for marriage! No, that wouldn't work; he thinks we're already married! Um, oh! I'm too young! That's it!_ Having settled on a tactic, she started to settle down. She was still really embarrassed.

"I'm too young to have sex," she blurted out, not able to look him in the eye.

"Aren't a lot of human women married by your age?"

"Uh, well, in this world, but in my world, people don't have sex until they're older." She was still looking at the ground.

"Alright, how old do you have to be?"

"Um, eighteen!" The number popped into her head.

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

Koga thought for a moment. "Okay, we can wait three years. That won't take too long." _How old is he?_ Kagome wondered for the first time. He leaned in and started kissing her again. "At least then we don't have to worry about you being pregnant while we look for jewel shards."

_Pregnant?_ she thought, bewildered. _Does he want to have _children_ with me? I didn't think of that either! Hopefully I've put him off for now._ She gave her whole attention to kissing him back so he wouldn't notice her worrying. _I can worry all I want later._

They spent the next two days searching, followed by a day of rest back at the cave while Koga took care of clan business. On this day Kagome decided to take another bath. She asked Koga to stand guard again, because she had decided that was better than having some random wolf demon stumble on her, which Koga had twice prevented.

After she was in the water, she said, "I guess there's not much point in continuing to tell you no peeking."

Koga replied, "I've felt all over you, why can't I see all of you?"

Kagome blushed and said haltingly, "That's not…the same...thing…" and trailed off, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. "I guess I'll never get used to having you watch me bathe."

Koga perked up at this. _Does this mean she's planning on staying? _he hoped. He had being fearing her leaving more and more.

Kagome continued without realizing the implications of what she had said. She quickly finished her bath and got dressed.

The next day, Kagome arranged with Koga to stop by the village on their way home. As before, Koga grumbled about the clothes he had to wear. Once they were at the blacksmith's shop, Mamoru greeted Kagome again.

"I was hoping to see you again! I got a fine price for that sword after I fixed it!"

"Wonderful. Have you any use for these?" Kagome took the candlesticks, the knife, and the bracelet out of her backpack.

"Oh, those look wonderful. These candlesticks will polish up well. And I think I know just who to sell this knife to. But I think you would do better taking this bracelet over to Hiroki, the jeweler. His store is five down to the left." They haggled over the price, and again Kagome left with more money than she had hoped.

They continued on to the jeweler's store. Hiroki took the bracelet and twisted it every which way against the light from a window. "This is a most unusual shape and size for a bracelet," he finally declared.

"It was from a lizard demon." At Hiroki's upturned eyebrow, she hastily lied, "My grandfather killed it."

"That does explain a lot. These patterns are likely demonic. Looks like pure silver. It is a nice piece, but I may end up having to melt it down to get a buyer." They negotiated a price and Kagome got another large bag full of coins.

Kagome and Koga headed to the marketplace, and after she had bought her fill, Koga hastily changed and carried her back to the cave.

A few more days of searching followed. After a day of rain kept them in the cave one day, Kagome was anxious to get back outside.

About midmorning, she sensed another jewel shard. "Off to your right! I think there might be more than one of them!" They got close to the shards, and then snuck up as before.

In front of a cave, three toad demons were gathered around a campfire. Kagome looked around and then nodded. They retreated and she told Koga the situation. "Two of them have shards in their right shoulders, and at least one more shard is in the cave. Likely more than one."

"I think this might require more than just me, especially if there are more toad demons inside. We'll come back tomorrow with a larger force." Koga left Kagome hidden in the forest while he scouted the area longer. At last he was finished and they returned home early.

The next day, Koga assembled sixteen of his men to come with them. This day they had to run as slow as the other wolf demons, so it was well after lunch when they made it back to the toad demons. Koga had everyone wait while he and Kagome went ahead. This time, there were four toad demons at the campfire, one with a jewel shard in his right shoulder, two with jewel shards in their left shoulders, and one with none. There was still at least one jewel shard inside.

"Alright, everyone. There are at least five toad demons, at least four shards, and who knows what else inside. The target is to take off their shoulders. Looking through the flesh for the shards can wait for later."

"We ran into a toad demon before who was holding humans in eggs. If there are any humans trapped in the cave, please don't hurt them." Kagome added.

"You heard her. Now on my signal, we surround them and attack, then we move on to the cave. Everyone got it?"

The wolf demons followed their orders. Kagome stayed back with two wolf demons Koga had assigned to her, with an arrow ready. She listened grimly to the sounds of battle, including screams from both types of demons. She could tell the wolf demons beside her were itching to join the battle. _I suppose they don't like coming all this way just to babysit me,_ she thought wryly. _I hope the battle will end soon!_

The sounds seemed to die down, and then she saw some of the wolf demons returning. Three wounded were set down near her and the other wolf demons started treating their injuries. Isamu was missing his right arm at the shoulder.

"How's the battle going?" Kagome asked, worried.

"There's just one or two left in the cave to track down. It should be over soon."

As if to prove him right, Koga appeared then. "Kagome, we've killed them all. We need you to come find the jewel shards." Kagome put down her bow, hugged him with relief, and then followed him. In the clearing was spread a large amount of flesh from several toad demons. Kagome tread carefully around the clumps to point out the three shards to Koga. She couldn't stand to pull them out herself. Among the pieces she also found Isamu's arm. She had an idea.

"Koga, give me one of those jewel shards." She took it and the arm back to the base. "Let me try this," she said to Isamu. He held still while she imbedded a shard in the torn off part of his arm, then she pressed the end of the disattached arm back in place. To her relief, and everyone else's surprise, the arm reattached itself. Isamu moved his arm around in wonder.

"Thank you, sister!" he exclaimed.

"That was amazing, Kagome!" Koga said proudly. Then he pulled her away. "There are more dead toad demons. You need to find their shards too." Koga got a torch and they entered the cave. Inside were more scraps of flesh. Kagome found two more jewel shards. Then Koga said, "I think you'll want to see this." He led her further into the cave. Soon she could see a large mass of toad eggs filled with humans. Three other wolf demons were in the room as well. "We wanted to wait for you to start opening them."

"Oh, yes. Go ahead." The wolf demons started breaking the eggs, and unconscious humans started pouring out. When they were done, Kagome went around trying to wake the humans up. Eventually a few of them came to.

"What happened?" one asked.

"Do you remember being captured by the toad demons?" Most of them nodded their heads. "Well, all of them were just killed, and we're here to set you free. When you're ready, we can go outside." One by one they stood up, and one got close enough to Koga to realize that he wasn't human.

"A demon!" she cried, backing up. Everyone else started exclaiming.

"It's all right, calm down everyone. They're not going to hurt you. Let's all go outside." The humans followed Kagome out, looking warily at the wolf demons as they passed. "Watch out up here, there are some toad demons on the floor." She led them out of the cave, where they were confronted by more wolf demons and more toad demon remains. The humans huddled scared in a group.

"What are you going to do with those humans, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Could you have a couple of your men guide them to the nearest village? And take them by a stream so they can wash up." They were still covered in egg juice. Koga dispatched his men with the humans.

"Are you sure you've got all of the shards?"

"Yes. Just the four you have and the one in Isamu's arm. Five total. How many toad demons were there? It's hard to tell from the remains."

"I believe there were seven. We did very well. Only one major injury, which you fixed, and one dead."

The words hit Kagome hard. "You mean, one of your men was killed?"

"Yes, Takeshi. But we got all seven of them." Koga replied, not seeming that bothered.

"But, just to collect jewel shards, he was killed?" Kagome started crying. Koga didn't know what to do. He put his arm around her.

"Men die in battle all the time. It's expected," he said, not sounding very comforting.

"This jewel has claimed too many lives."

The wolf demons spent the night nearby in the forest, staying up late to celebrate. The next morning, everyone set off back to the cave. This time, Koga ran ahead with Kagome.

After a day of rest and two more days of searching, Koga and Kagome came home to a disturbed clan. Akio ran out to meet Koga. "Earlier, Kenta and Ryota were found gutted nearby in the forest. We think the killers were after their jewel shards. I sent a few men on ahead to track them."

"Alright, let me eat and then I'll lead a party to go get the bastards. First," he said, turning to Kagome, "I'll need you to look at the remains and see if the shards are in fact gone."

"Okay," Kagome replied, not looking forward to the job. And when she looked, there were indeed no shards.

"I'm sorry about this Kagome, I know you're tired and want to rest, but I would like you to come with us to retrieve the shards. It will be much easier if you are there."

Kagome couldn't say no to the earnest look on Koga's face, knowing that he wanted to avenge his comrades. They quickly ate dinner and then a large party set off into the night.

They traveled all night, but Kagome was able to get some unsettled sleep while riding on Koga's back. The sun was just appearing when Koga called a halt. He set Kagome down and went on ahead alone. Soon he came back with one of the wolf demons who had followed the attackers. The wolf demons discussed tactics for a while, with other ones going on ahead periodically to scout out the situation. Finally Koga came to get Kagome.

"Time for you to take a look," he said as he picked her up and snuck back to where the enemies were. There were three very large ogres sleeping amongst the trees. Kagome could clearly see that two had jewel shards in their foreheads. After Koga had retreated, she told him this.

"Alright, we aim for those two ogres while they are asleep." Koga said to everybody. "Try not to let them get away. This is for Kenta and Ryota."

Kagome stayed back with her two assigned bodyguards, listening for the battle to begin. Suddenly a horrendous growl sounded, followed by several more. The wolf demons started calling to each other. The sounds repeated for several more minutes before suddenly abating. Then Koga appeared. Kagome rushed to hug him.

"Your turn again, Kagome. We found one shard but the other is missing." He led her around the battlefield some ways and then a few steps into the forest, where one of the ogres was lying with several pieces ripped out of him.

"It's near the top of that piece," she said, trying to hide the revulsion she always felt in such situations. She was just ready to sleep. She returned to were several injured wolf demons were being treated and made her way to the edge of the group. She found a place out of the way but still visible and lay down to sleep.

Koga woke her up some time later, when the sun was higher in the sky. "We're going to leave soon, if you want to eat something," he said, handing her the backpack.

Koga ran on ahead with Kagome again. She stopped saying much after a while, and then Koga realized that she had fallen asleep. He let her down carefully, sat down against a tree, and laid her head in his lap. He watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

When Kagome woke up, she found herself looking up at a sleeping Koga. One hand held her hand, and the other was cupping her cheek. She reached up to cover that hand with her own. _I don't think I've ever seen him asleep_, she thought. _He was always up first, watching me. He looks peaceful, and vulnerable._

Her being awake must have woken him up, because soon Koga opened his eyes and looked down on Kagome. "Good morning again," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "I guess we both stayed up too late."

"Apparently."

Koga stared down at her for a minute. "I have a confession to make."

"What?" she asked, having no clue what it might be.

"Those first mornings when you woke up, and I had my arm over you, you didn't put your hand around mine while you were asleep, I positioned our hands like that."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, starting. She blushed. "I thought I did that. Why did you trick me?"

"Because you immediately brushed me off the first two times. I wanted to stay like that longer, and I thought it would make it seem more acceptable to you that way. It worked, didn't it?"

"Well, I suppose it did. Anyway, we better get going to reach the cave before everyone else so they don't wonder what we were doing."

They rested a day at the cave, and then several more days passed in routine searching. One day they had almost gone as far as they were planning to, and looking forward to stopping for lunch, when Kagome sensed another jewel shard up ahead.

"It's pretty far away. I can just barely feel it," Kagome said.

"Just tell me which way to run." Koga replied. They ran on for a while, until they neared a village. "Should I run around it?" Koga asked, sizing up the situation.

"Um, actually, well…" Kagome hesitated, causing Koga to set her down.

"What is it?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, I think the jewel shard is _inside_ the village."

"Inside? There's a demon hiding in there?"

"It could be a human, too. Maybe they took it from a demon?"

"So let's just go find the house it's in and break down the door."

"We couldn't do that!" Kagome said, aghast. "It's just a human. And anyway, you walking into the village like that would scare them off. We don't have your clothes."

"That doesn't matter! Let's just go in and get it."

"No. We'll come back tomorrow with your clothes, and then try to get the shard _peacefully,_ understand?"

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Let's find a place for lunch."

As planned, Kagome and Koga returned to the village. Complaining as always, Koga put on his clothes and Kagome tucked in his ears. She went over the plan again.

"Okay, we are going to find where the shard is. If it is on a person, we follow them until they go inside. Once in there, or if the shard is already inside, we knock on the door and, gently, force our way in. Then you, gently, hold the person's hands behind their back while I look for the shard. No hurting anyone or anything, got it?"

"Fine," Koga agreed, displeased. They entered the village.

After walking some ways with Kagome leading, she stopped and indicated a house. "It's in there. Can you tell if anyone's inside?"

"Let's move closer." Koga listened for a few minutes. "I think just one person."

"Okay, let's go knock on the door. Try to avoid making a scene, and be gentle!" They moved to the door and Kagome knocked.

An elderly monk answered the door. "Yes?" Koga grabbed him and forced his way inside. Kagome followed, checking to make sure no one had noticed anything as she shut the door. "What do you want?" the monk grunted as he struggled against Koga.

Instead of answering, Kagome walked over to a desk that held the jewel shard. She could clearly see it, but she couldn't get to it from any of the drawers. It seemed to be inside a decorative band just below the top. "How do I get in there?" she asked the still struggling monk.

"You're after the shard! You can't have it!"

"We're taking it anyway, but you have a choice. Either you tell me where the catch is, I let Koga tear the desk apart, or I let him beat it out of you. Your choice. It really is a nice desk, and you seem like a really nice person."

"I vote for beating it out of him." Koga said enthusiastically.

The monk cringed, and then said, "Wait! You're a demon!"

"So you noticed. Make your choice."

The monk thought for a moment, then said reluctantly, "There's a catch in the top of the third drawer down on the right." He sighed heavily as Kagome opened the secret drawer. "But it has an evil aura around it! You shouldn't…touch it…" he trailed off as Kagome picked up the shard. The monk watched her purify it. "You're a priestess! What are you doing with this demon?" He thought for a minute. "Hey, you're that priestess who mated with the leader of the wolf demon clan! Which must be you," he said, glancing towards Koga. "I heard you were helping them collect jewel shards, but why?"

"I'm not his mate," Kagome protested half-heartedly. "And it's a long story. But how did you hear about me?"

"Yeah, how?" Koga asked, tightening his grip on the monk.

"I said gently! Now please tell us."

"Have you really gotten the whole clan to give up eating humans?

"Supposedly," Kagome said, looking at Koga.

"Hey, I trust my men to follow orders."

The monk seemed shocked. "I heard you killed some toad demons and saved thirty people."

"It was more like ten or fifteen, actually."

"Well, the survivors told their stories in all the villages they passed through on the way home, and it spread from there."

"Your men must have told them about me, Koga!"

"How would I know that they shouldn't talk? Besides, what difference does it make?"

Kagome settled down. "I suppose it doesn't. We have what we came for, so we'll be going now. Sorry to bother you." They quickly left the house and the village before the monk could organize anyone against them.

As they ran home, Kagome thought about what the monk had said. When they stopped for their nightly make out session, Kagome decided to have a talk with Koga.

"Have you ever considered that collecting these jewel shards for your tribe could actually be a bad thing?"

"How so?"

"Well, just think about the wolf demons you've lost. Takeshi died fighting the toad demons, and Kenta and Ryota were killed by the ogres for their jewel shards. And Raiden murdered Katsu for his jewel shard. Things like this are going to keep happening. Others are going to come to fight your clan just to win some jewel shards. It's never going to end."

"We're used to warfare. It's how we live. The only thing that will change will be that we now have more power."

Kagome sighed, realizing that she would probably not be able to convince him. She thought for a while, and decided it was time to bring up the other thing she had to say, that she had been putting off for some time.

"Koga, I really think I should be heading home soon. I've been away so long, much longer than ever before. I can't stay with you forever."

Koga seemed stunned, even though he had been fearing this moment. "You don't need to go home. You could stay here forever, with me."

"I don't belong here."

"You can belong here if you want to."

"It's not really something you can choose."

"Aren't you having fun with me?" Koga tried a different tactic.

"Well, yes…but I have a whole life on the other side of the well. That's where I belong."

"No," he said firmly. "You belong here with me. I love you. You're my mate."

"I'm not your mate, Koga. I couldn't be your mate. This isn't my world."

"These last few weeks have been the best in my life. I couldn't stand it if you left."

"I've enjoyed our time together too, but it can't last."

"Just stay a little longer. What could that hurt?" he said, realizing that he was losing the argument. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't know, Koga…"

"Please," he said as he kissed her again.

"Okay, I guess a few more days won't hurt," she said, giving in. Part of her really wanted to stay, though the rest of her knew she needed to go home.

Over the next week, Kagome kept bringing up going home, but Koga was able to convince her to stay just a little longer with kisses, begging, and sad looks. One day they stayed at the cave, but Koga left soon after breakfast on an errand.

"I just need to go visit another wolf demon clan. I should be back by lunch." Kagome watched him go. But once he was in the forest, instead of doing as he said, he sped to where he had heard there lived a demon who could work spells. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door of the house he found there.

The door opened. A beautiful woman opened the door, but she was obviously not human. "And what do we have here? A wolf demon?"

"I've come to ask for a love spell."

"Well, don't we aim high!" She opened the door wider and invited him in. "True love spells are impossible, despite what storybooks claim. However, there are spells that can approximate love spells. Tell me about your love and I'll try to come up with a suitable spell."

Koga wasn't sure where to begin. "Kagome is the most wonderful person I have ever met. She's bright, and kind, and brave, and…" Koga went on extolling her virtues until the demon stopped him.

"Okay, enough about her. Tell me about your relationship."

"Well, I love her more than I've ever loved anything before. I decided that she was my mate on the day we met, but she has always seemed to protest that. She obviously likes me, but that isn't enough to hold her to me. She keeps saying she wants to go home, and I'm afraid that when she goes, she'll never come back. I don't know what else to do. I don't want to lose her."

"I think I know a spell that would help. Would you say that her memories of you are mostly good ones?"

"Yes."

"Then I will use a spell that will make her think of you in your absence. These memories can be anything, good or bad, but if they are mostly good, as you say, she will miss you. Hopefully that will be enough to bring her back."

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you have an object to enchant?"

"Yes." He pulled out a pendant on a chain that he had found in the toad demons' cave. It was shaped like a cone with a shallow dome on top, about two inches tall. Around the middle was a row of emeralds. Decorative patterns filled the rest. Both the pendant and the chain were solid gold.

"Wonderful. And payment?" Koga took out a jeweled brooch that he had also found in the toad demons' cave. "Even more wonderful. Now wait in here while I enchant this necklace." She went through a door to the back.

Koga thought about what he was doing. _I feel wrong tricking Kagome, but what other choice do I have? Once she goes down the well, she might never come back. I couldn't stand to never see her again! But it still doesn't feel right. _His thoughts were interrupted when the demon came back in a few minutes later.

"All we need now is some of your blood." She held out a small knife. "Cut your finger and rub the blood around the pendant." He did so. The blood soaked into the gold, and the emeralds turned from green to red. "Now all you need to do is say these words as you put this around her neck. _Remember me by this._ Got it?"

"Remember me by this." Koga looked at the transformed pendant. "What if she takes this off?"

"Part of the spell is that she won't want to."

He had a disturbing thought. "She can sense and purify demonic auras. What if she does that?"

"The only aura she will sense will be yours, and she won't be able to purify it. Anything else?"

Koga shook his head, thanked her, and left.

While this was happening, a discussion was going on back at the cave. Kagome and Shippo were sitting in their usual spot outside.

"Shippo, I've finally resolved on going home. We'll leave tonight, after everyone is asleep. I think if I leave without telling Koga, he won't have a chance to try to talk me out of it. What do you think?"

"It's about time! I don't understand why you've stayed this long. I think I can float you down from the cave to the river and then transform into a raft. I don't think I could carry you far enough and the sentries would be more likely to notice me floating away. I have gotten much better at being a raft, I think I can take you far enough down the river that Koga couldn't track us."

"Perfect. I'll wake you up as soon as it's safe.

The rest of the day after Koga returned, Kagome felt nervous. She had to pack her backpack so it would look like she was just preparing for the next day, but really she was packing everything they would need for a journey of several days. She wanted to take as much food as possible and all of the leftover money. She would have to abandon her sleeping bag, as it would be too noisy to pack up at night. She tried to leave out enough things so Koga wouldn't be suspicious. She felt nervous every time she spoke to him, and acted so strangely that twice he asked her if she was all right.

Finally the torches were put out. Koga kissed her goodnight and lay down with his arm around her. She realized that that might be the last time they ever kissed. She worked hard to stay awake, and finally Koga was breathing easily enough that she started to worm her way out from under his arm. She was relieved that he stayed asleep. She gently woke up Shippo and picked up him and her backpack. She carefully made her way to the waterfall.

"Okay, Shippo, you're up," she whispered as she set him down. It almost seemed too easy to float down to the river, and Kagome easily stayed onboard as Shippo switched to a raft. In no time, they were far down the river.

Kagome started to breathe easier, but she was full of regrets. _What will Koga think when he wakes up tomorrow? I'm sure he'll be very sad. I hope he doesn't miss me too long. I hope I can see him again someday, though. I know I'll miss him. This really is cruel, just leaving in secret. But what else could I do? Koga kept managing to convince me to stay; he would never let me get away. And I have to return home._ Focusing on this thought, Kagome felt better.

They floated for several hours until a loud noise started ahead. As it grew louder, Kagome realized what it was. "Shippo! Waterfall! Get over to the side!" Shippo paddled as fast as he could, and they reached the side just in time. Kagome climbed onto land and picked up Shippo as he transformed back to normal.

"I don't think I can do any more, Kagome," Shippo said, starting to fall asleep.

"You did good, Shippo. I think we'll stop here. It'll be a climb down the side of the waterfall, and the moon is setting. We can sleep here and tackle that in daylight." Kagome carried the already sleeping Shippo into the forest some ways, and then laid them both out to sleep. _We made it! _Kagome thought as she fell asleep.

"Kagome," a voice sounded above her, a mixture of hurt and reproach.

_Crap,_ she thought. _He found us._ She opened her eyes to see Koga squatting next to her in the daylight, his face the same mixture of hurt and reproach. _What do I tell him?_

Koga took her hand and helped her up. "Why did you run away?"

"Because I want to go home!" Kagome exclaimed, suddenly angry. "And you wouldn't let me!"

Shippo had woken up too. "Yeah, you could tell she wanted to leave but you wanted to hold captive your source of power!"

"Kagome…" Koga began.

"She doesn't have to listen to you!" Shippo butted in again. "That's why she ran away!"

Koga looked from Shippo to Kagome, and then suddenly grabbed her and ran off into the forest. "Put me down!" Kagome cried, furious. "You are not dragging me back to the cave like this!" Koga soon stopped and put her down.

"I'm not trying to drag you back, I just wanted to talk to you alone, without Shippo."

"Fine, you wanted to talk, so let's talk. I want to go home! What do you think you can say to stop me?"

"This is your home now, with me!"

"This is not my home, and never could be!"

"Why can't this be your home?"

"Oh, come on, Koga! There are so many things about my world that I just couldn't have here! And my family and friends are all back there! I'm just fifteen! I haven't even finished middle school!"

"Is this about the jewel shards? Because we don't have to look for them anymore if you don't want to." Koga pleaded.

"That's not it. I just don't want to stay in this world anymore!"

"But you're my mate! I have to be able to protect you!"

"I never agreed to be protected by you!"

"But I love you!"

"Well, I don't love you and I don't want to be your mate!" Kagome blurted out, staring down. "I'm sorry," she said, finally looking Koga in the eye after realizing how that sounded. She cringed as she saw the hurt look on his face. Koga stepped forward and tried to pull Kagome into a kiss, but she moved out of reach. "That's not going to work this time." Koga looked down then.

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you stay?" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Koga, no," she said gently. He turned away in silence. Kagome let him think for a moment.

"Fine," he stated, turning around. "But I'm going to carry you back to the well. You shouldn't walk that far on your bad leg."

Kagome was happy that he seemed to be giving in, so she granted his request. She climbed on his back and they returned to where Shippo was trying to drag the backpack after them.

"Well?" he asked, still mad.

"Koga's agreed to carry us back to the well. We should get going." They ran in silence for a long time except when Kagome directed Koga which way to go. They stayed just off the main roads and skirted around the villages they passed. Finally they arrived at Kaede's village. "Koga, I'd like for you to meet Kaede. Please come with us." They walked to Kaede's house. "This is Koga, the leader of a wolf demon clan. We were staying with them." She went on to explain about the deaths of the others and how Shippo would have to stay with Kaede. Kagome emptied all of the food out of her backpack and gave Kaede one of the money bags. After they were done exchanging information, everyone drifted off into silence.

"I'd like to say good-bye to Kagome _alone_, if possible," Koga requested.

"Alright, you can walk me to the well. Bye, Shippo," Kagome said, picking up Shippo for a hug. "I'll come visit you soon. Bye, Kaede."

Koga and Kagome walked out to the well. "So this is it," he said, staring down into it.

"This is it," Kagome agreed. They both seemed at a loss for words. Finally Koga reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant.

"I found this at the toad demons' cave, and I was waiting for the best time to give it to you. I guess it's now or never." He started putting it over her head. "Remember me by this," he said as instructed, praying that it would bring her back to him.

Kagome pulled her hair out and held up the pendant. "It's beautiful. It must have belonged to someone they captured." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Koga drew Kagome into a kiss. They stayed together for some time, and then Kagome pulled away. She sat down with her legs inside the well, and turned back to face him.

"Good-bye, Koga."

"Good-bye, Kagome," he replied just before she jumped into the well. Koga stood staring down into it for a minute, and then he jumped in too. Unfortunately, his last hope was extinguished as he jumped back out, still in the past.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!" Kagome called out as she entered the house.

"Kagome!" he mother cried as she rushed down the hall to envelop Kagome in a hug. "It's been so long! We were almost ready to admit that we thought you could be dead!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but I was injured, and things came up, and…" Kagome trailed off, not sure how to describe her situation.

"Injured!" was all her mother heard. "Where? Do we need to take you to the hospital? Are you in pain? Here, sit down, I'll go get my keys." She started to rush off. Kagome grabbed her hand.

"I'm all right now, Mom. I've been healed for a while." Kagome showed her scars to her mother.

"Those look dreadful! Who stitched them that horribly?"

"That was Shippo, the little fox demon. I thought he would do better at it than any of the wolf demons." She started to explain what had happened, how the others had died, and their extended stay with the wolf demons. She found it hard to justify spending time with Koga searching for jewel shards, seeing how worried her mother had been.

Her grandfather came in soon, and then Sota came home from school. She retold her story for each of them, and accepted their hugs.

Finally Kagome decided that the first thing she needed to do was take a real bath. After she got in the bath, she looked down at the pendant, and thought about how she wouldn't have Koga watching her as she bathed anymore. It had always annoyed her at the time, but now it seemed like a funny memory.

That night, after a huge meal, Kagome climbed eagerly into bed. _No more sleeping on stone floors for me!_ she thought happily. But she found it odd not having Koga kiss her goodnight, and as she was trying to fall asleep, she missed Koga's arm across her. The next morning, she woke up and automatically turned to see Koga next to her, but instead all she saw was her empty room.

The next morning, Kagome went to school. Everyone welcomed her back from her long bout of shingles, and she got irritated with her grandfather as usual. It seemed strange to come back and have everything seem normal. She attended classes, took notes, talked to her friends, and everything else. However, her mind would frequently drift off into memories of Koga. She would be copying homework instructions from the blackboard, when she would see Koga's face smiling at her. She would be walking down the hall and she would remember kissing him.

Somewhat disconcerted, she was surprised when Hojo approached her after school. "I'm glad to see you well, Higurashi!" he said.

"Oh, hi, Hojo," she replied blandly.

"Since you seem better, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie Saturday night?"

Kagome thought for a moment. _It's not like I'm dating Koga. I may never see him again. Maybe this will distract me. Something nice and normal._ "Alright, count me in."

Hojo beamed. "Wonderful! I'll see you then!"

Kagome's friends came up behind her. "So you're going out with Hojo! Good for you!" Eri said supportively. "Want to join us at Wacdonald's?"

"Yes, please come. We need to catch up with you." Yuka added.

"Sure," Kagome agreed, and they made their way there.

Once they were seated, everyone pounced on Kagome. "Tell us about that no-good boyfriend of yours. Are you still seeing him?" Eri demanded.

Kagome felt sad, remembering Inuyasha, and realized she'd have to think up a lie. "Um, no, he actually moved far away, and we are no longer communicating." _I hope that was vague yet definitive enough._

Her friends seemed to accept it. "But you don't seem as upset about that as you should. Have you got a new boyfriend?" Yuka asked eagerly. Kagome blushed, which only encouraged her friends.

"You have got a new boyfriend! Tell us about him!" Ayumi demanded.

Kagome was at a loss as to how to describe Koga. "He's very responsible, though still somewhat immature. He's thoughtful, but not really what you would call romantic. He's very determined and confident, but also stubborn and impulsive. He's a good leader. He can be a little wild, but he's very loyal. And he really cares about me." _And he's very good with his hands,_ the thought popped unbidden into her mind. She blushed, knowing she didn't dare say that out loud.

"He sounds better than your last boyfriend!" Eri said.

"Where does he go to school?" Yuka asked.

"Um, he's out of school."

"You mean he's older?"

"Y…yes."

"Does he have his own place?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, he has a lot of roommates." Kagome brought out the pendant. "He gave me this."

Her friends looked shocked. "Is that…_real?_" Eri asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That looks like real gold and real rubies! He must really love you to spend that much money on you!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know, he said he found it…." Kagome hadn't considered what material the pendant was.

"Where, at an expensive jewelry store?"

"Um, no…in his grandmother's attic." Kagome quickly lied.

"Wait, you said yes to Hojo even though you're dating this guy? What's that about?" Eri asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep seeing him. We…um, hit a rough spot. I thought Hojo would be a nice change of pace."

"That's too bad. Do you really like him?" Yuka asked.

Kagome thought. _I've never really considered it like that._ "I guess I do really like him. But not nearly as much as he likes me."

They talked about other things and eventually went home. Kagome thought about everything she had said, and she realized how much she missed Koga. _But am I ready to see him again?_

Kagome thought her date with Hojo would distract her from Koga, but the entire time she kept thinking about him and comparing him with Hojo. Every time Koga came out on top. He was more fun to talk to, he was handsomer, he was more interesting, and even though Hojo was very kind and seemed to care about her, she couldn't help wishing that she was sitting next to Koga instead. Kagome also realized that she couldn't imagine Hojo kissing her with the same passion as Koga.

It was Sunday, and Kagome had decided that she would visit Shippo. It had been over a week since she had seen him. She packed her backpack, said good-bye to her family, and jumped down the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo called as she approached the village. She hugged him and carried him with her to Kaede's house. They talked for a while before Kagome got up the courage to ask about Koga.

"Has Koga been here?" she asked, trying but failing to sound nonchalant.

"That idiot's come up every three days since you left."

_Wow, every three days? I didn't realize he'd be that desperate._ Kagome continued to try to act casual. "Did you talk to him?"

"He only stopped long enough to ask if you'd been here. When I told him no, he sped over to the well and sat staring into it for a few hours. I guess eventually he left."

Kagome was worried about causing Koga so much trouble, but she tried to enjoy the rest of her visit.

"What do you want me to tell that idiot?" Shippo said disdainfully as they neared the well.

Kagome had been trying to think of just that her whole visit. "Just tell him that I haven't been back yet."

"You know he'll be able to smell that you've been here."

"I know. Just tell him I told you to tell him that."

"I don't think that will satisfy him."

"I know. Just tell him that." They hugged good-bye and Kagome jumped back down the well.

"I know Kagome's been here," Koga announced as he burst into Kaede's house. Shippo and Kaede were drinking tea. Shippo disliked having the task of telling Koga what Kagome said.

"She hasn't been here."

"Yeah, right. I can smell her. She was here just two days ago. What message did she leave me?" He picked up Shippo by his tail.

"She said to tell you that she hadn't been here."

Koga looked stunned, and then angry. He shook Shippo. "You're lying! Why would she say that? She knows I could smell her!"

"That's what I told her! But she still wanted me to tell you that! Now put me down!"

Koga dropped Shippo. He looked stunned again, then hurt, and ran off.

The next week passed normally for Kagome, but she was plagued with thoughts about Koga. Strangely, she sometimes remembered bad things about him, such as how scared she had been of him when he first kidnapped her, or how irritating it was trying to convince him that they weren't mates. But mostly her thoughts turned to memories where they were happy together.

The next Sunday, Kagome decided to go visit Shippo again.

"You're mean, Kagome!" Shippo greeted her with.

"How so?"

"You made me tell that idiot that stupid message! He tried to kill me!" Shippo exaggerated.

"What! He wouldn't do that."

"He got pretty angry and shook me around. I don't know why I have to pass messages between you. It's not good for my health!"

"I'm sorry, Shippo. I guess I didn't think things through." They visited for a while, and then Shippo walked her back to the well. She finally reached a decision. "Shippo, tell Koga that I'll be here in a week, next Sunday."

"Fine. Hopefully he'll take this message better. He's still been coming every three days." Kagome jumped down the well.

The next week passed normally. Kagome found herself constantly thinking about Koga, and eagerly awaited Sunday. When it finally arrived, she quickly ate breakfast and got ready. She felt a little nervous as she jumped down the well.

When she looked up, she saw an impatient Koga, whose look quickly changed to a huge smile. He helped her out of the well and started kissing her before he set her down. Kagome started somewhat reluctantly, but soon she was absorbed. Koga lowered her to the ground where they made out for quite a while. Finally Kagome pushed him off and lay with her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a while.

"I missed you," Koga finally said.

"I missed you too."

"Why did you have Shippo tell me that you hadn't been here? It drove me to distraction. I was desolate."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't ready to see you again. I'm sorry if I worried you. I couldn't think of what to say. I was afraid you'd ask me to stay."

"And now?" Koga asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Don't ask."

Koga sighed. "Alright, I'll just enjoy our time together today." They talked for a while, until Kagome complained of the sun getting in her eyes. Koga quickly picked her up and sat her down against the well on the side facing away from the sun.

"You don't have to carry me anymore!" Kagome said, laughing. "But while you're up, jump in the well and bring up the two trash bags."

Koga did so. "What are these?" he asked, setting them down and sitting next to Kagome.

"This bag is for Shippo and Kaede, and this one is for you and your clan. I brought potato chips, some bottles of soda, some beef jerky, and a tub of candy. Let me show you how to open them." She opened the twisty tie and pulled everything out. "These pop open like this." She mimed opening the potato chips. "You twist the tops off these bottles." She pretended to twist. "You should drink these pretty soon after you open them. You can refill the bottles with water afterwards. The beef jerky you tear like this." She imitated tearing it open. "You should like this, it's basically dried, flavored meat. And finally the candy. I don't know if wolf demons will like this, but Shippo does. You turn the top like the bottles." She had him try opening it. "This I'll let you try now. Take one." Koga put one in his mouth and started chewing. He almost choked.

"Wow, that's powerful!"

"Do you like it?"

"I'm not sure."

"I saved this for last." She pulled out a small green piece of cloth. "It's a new sweatband. It's camouflage patterned." She handed it to him.

He took off his old sweatband and started putting on the new one. "It stretches!" he said, amazed. Once he had it on, he said, "How does it look?"

"You look very cool."

"Wait till the guys see this! Thank you for everything," he said, kissing her.

"It's the least I could do after you took such good care of me. I just wish I could bring more. Next time. Just tell me what you guys like best."

Koga wanted to say that he would have done anything for his mate, but decided to hold his tongue.

They talked for a while longer, until Kagome's stomach grumbled. "I guess it's time to go have lunch with Kaede and Shippo," Kagome said reluctantly. They made their way into the village.

"Finally!" Shippo exclaimed as they entered Kaede's house. He jumped up into Kagome's arms. They ate lunch together, and Shippo was colder to Koga even than normal. Afterwards, Shippo said, "I'd like to talk to you, Kagome. _Alone_," he ended, looking pointedly at Koga.

"I'll go wait at the well," Koga said, and left.

As soon as they were walking around alone, Shippo burst out, "I saw you two kissing!" He sounded extremely mad.

Kagome blushed. "You saw that?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Yes! Is that what you were doing when you were out looking for jewel shards?"

"Um…" Kagome turned away, blushing again.

"I knew you smelled too much like him for just riding on his back. I should have suspected! I thought that you were getting too friendly with him, but I didn't think you'd stoop that low!"

Kagome felt defensive. "Why is it so bad that I was kissing him, anyway? That's what people do when they like each other."

"You _like_ him? Why didn't you just become his mate then?!"

"I guess I don't like him _that_ much. But you wouldn't understand, you're still a kid."

"I understand a lot more that you think. Don't you remember that he _kidnapped_ you? That you were scared for your _life_? That he tried to _eat_ me? That he claimed you as his mate against your _will_?"

"That was a long time ago. It doesn't matter. He's different. He really cares about me."

"If you say so," Shippo said skeptically. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You can't trust him."

Kagome disagreed with that, but all she said was, "Thank you for caring about me, Shippo, but I think everything will work out fine." _Hopefully._ "Let's talk about something else."

Shippo reluctantly agreed, and they talked for some time. Eventually, Kagome decided she should go back home. Shippo tried one last tactic. "You know Koga spent the night in front of the well? I checked early this morning and he was lying beside it. I think it's scary that he's so into you. He barely let you leave the first time, think what would happen if you went with him again?"

"It will be okay. See you next Sunday." She hugged him and went back to the well.

Again an impatient Koga met her, and immediately drew her into a kiss. After they finally parted, Koga said, "Can't you stay just another day?"

Kagome smiled. "You tried that trick on me for too long, Koga. I have school tomorrow. I'll come back in a week."

"You'd better." Koga kissed her again before reluctantly letting go of her so she could jump down the well. Koga stared down it, morose. _At least she plans on coming back. Maybe I can win her over eventually._


End file.
